


Summoned (Good Omens podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crowley's snakey boots, Homophobic Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protectiveness, Truth Spells, a little angsty a little fluffy a little sexy, mentions of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: podfic of Summoned, by sleepymccoy.Heaven and Hell decided that as they have their Worst Employee of the Forever sorted, they could shimmy the worse parts of the gig off to them. And being summoned sucks.Crowley finds he keeps getting summoned by different people, more often than ever before. This fic is the roughly year and a half period after that failed apocalypse, told only through scenes where Crowley (and one time Aziraphale) have been unwillingly summoned by someone. I will say the real joy of this is that Crowley is pissed off most of the time and Aziraphale is appropriately protective.





	Summoned (Good Omens podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339347) by [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy). 

[Stream on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/summoned-good-omens-podfic)

[Download on Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gh2sF1n3EyV2JKovEMamjSr2ny-KhLvP/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
